Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the first Sonic game and the first Genesis game with Sonic. It was released in 1991 and introduced the new Sega mascot. Debug Mode International version There is 2 codes, the first one is Up, C, Down, C, Left, C, Right, C and the other one is C, C, Up, Down, Left, Right. '''The main requirement for the code is pressing C twice before the final input of Right. After entering the code, press '''Start '''while holding '''A '''and continue holding '''A '''until Sonic is in the level. From here, you have access to a variety of things: * Invincibility * Infinite Time * Debug Coordinates (in place of score) * Sprite Counter (in place of time) * Placement Mode: Press '''B during gameplay. From there, press A '''to move forward one object, hold '''A and press C''' to move backward one object and press '''C to place the object. * Pause Options: Press A''' to go back to the title screen, press '''B to enable slow motion and press C''' to enable frame advance. Japanese version When running on a Japanese console, there are separate codes for the pause options and the rest of the debug features. As usual, they are entered on the title screen and can be combined by interpolating a D-Pad direction between them. Pause Options: * '''C, C, Up, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right Debug Mode: * C, C, C, C, Up, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, '''hold '''A and press Start. Level Select Press Up, Down, Left, Right on the title screen (three Down'''s if playing on a Japanese console), then hold '''A and press Start. From REV00, Labyrinth Zone was supposed to be the 2nd zone, Marble Zone was supposed to be the 3rd zone, Star Light Zone was supposed to be the 4th zone and Spring Yard Zone was supposed to be the 5th zone. Unused Sonic sprites Sonic1Gen_Standair.png|Sonic gulping air, would have been used on Labyrinth Zone and Scrap Brain Act 3. An edited version for Ray looking up was used in Sonic Mania Plus. Sonic1Gen_Needair.gif|Sonic about to drown, would have been used before Sonic drowns. The face of the sprite was used on Sonic Mania, as Sonic was inhaling a air bubble. Sonic1Gen_sonicvictorypose.png|Victory pose for Sonic, seen on early screenshots. Modified version used for Sonic Mania. Sonic1Gen_Spin.png|Spin Dash-like sprites, one of them was used but colored red, for Mighty in Sonic Mania Plus. Sonic1Gen_Slide.gif|A sliding sprite similar to the one in Sonic CD. A modified version was used in the Hedgehog Day Dance Party video, but not on Sonic Mania. Sonic1Gen_Falling_or_shrinking.png|Falling or shrinking sprites. A similar one can be found on Sonic CD, which is also unused. SonictH1_Gen_Dead_Sprite.png|Black and white death sprite, would be used in Marble Zone. This appears and also unused in Sonic 2, Peedy movie game sprite sheet and the v0.02 prototype of Sonic CD. Unused monitors Sonic1gen_Tv_eggman.png|Eggman monitor, used on later Sonic games. Sonic1Gen_tv_super.png|S monitor, appears in the mobile remake, Sonic Mania and other games via Debug Mode, which turns Sonic into Super Sonic. Sonic1gen_Tv_goggles.png|Goggle monitor, would be used in Labyrinth Zone which gives Sonic goggles. Sonic1Gen_Statictv.png|Static monitor, used as a default for invalid object ID's. Zone-specific unused sprites Green Hill Zone TBA Marble Zone TBA Spring Yard Zone TBA Labyrinth Zone TBA Star Light Zone TBA Final Zone TBA Others TBA Special Stage TBA Misc. unused stuff TBA Warping effect This warp effect activates when Sonic runs into the area in which the object is placed. Sonic disappears as he runs into it, and a warping noise plays. On the ROM hack Sonic 1 Beta Remake, this teleports Sonic to an early special stage. This is similar to the warping effect on Sonic CD. Hidden credits Hidden credits on the Sonic Team Presents screen, but unseen on every region outside of Japan. If the game is running on a Japanese console or switch the region to Japanese, the code C, C, C, C, C, C, Up, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, which make a ring noise, then when the demo starts, hold Down '''plus '''A '''plus '''B plus C. The screen will turn white showing the credits. This does not work on Sonic Classics. Misplaced badniks and objects In Green Hill Zone Act 1, there is a misplaced Motobug near the first group of spikes. An misplaced Crabmeat on Green Hill Zone Act 2. Near the boss fight on Act 3 of Green Hill Zone there is a misplaced rock, but if Sonic stands on the rock for a few seconds he dies. There is also a Buzz Bomber that is impossible to reach. In Labyrinth Zone Act 1, there is a misplaced group of spikes, but it is impossible to see them without Debug Mode. Unused level chunks Marble Zone TBA Labyrinth Zone TBA Star Light Zone TBA Scrap Brain Zone TBA Unused 2X2 tiles TBA Exception Handler The game contains a very basic error handler. In the event a 68000 exception occurs (e.g. a bug causes the game to crash), the game will stop and print some basic information to the screen. This can be triggered in the first two acts of Labyrinth Zone. If the camera is panned down at the moment the results screen is about to appear at the end of the first two Acts, the game may crash with an illegal instruction exception. Revisional Differences TBA Ports and Compilations Sonic Jam * A toggle-able Spin Dash move present in the other Sonic games. Turning on the Spin Dash makes spike damage happen like later Sonic games, rather than ignoring the invulnerability after taking damage. * Easy and Normal modes, which reduce the difficulty of the game by different measures. * Skid marks appear when changing direction while running, much like in the other Sonic games. * Unlike most of the other re-releases, the version of the game included uses CD audio (like Sonic CD), allowing for enhanced sound. This version of the game is also based on REV01, and is not simply an emulated rom - it uses rebuilt code, which allows the toggle-able features. Sonic Mega Collection Sonic Mega Collection (and Sonic Mega Collection Plus) include both the REV00 and REV01 versions, as well as a new revision, REVXB, which changes the spike damage behavior. 3D Sonic the Hedgehog Like Sonic Jam, this version of Sonic 1 uses rebuilt code for extra options. These options include: * Stereoscopic 3D graphics that take advantage of the 3DS's hardware. * REV00 (labeled as "International") and REV01 (labeled as "Japanese") are both selectable. * Customizable controls. * A CRT-style filter. * The Spin Dash. * The Stage Select being unlocked by default. Prototype Images Green Hill Zone TBA Marble Zone 1 (1).png deskmz.jpg deskmz1.jpg images0A.gif|To the right of the right mechanism, shown by the light coloured bricks, is meant to hold a flame. This version had yet to have it implemented. images0A.jpg|A secret area that was cut. Also, Debug Mode was also activated in this screenshot. images0B.gif|The "Ring" thing is the only thing wrong here, but also notice the fire is on in the background. This must be a newer version. images0C.gif images0D.gif images01.jpg|A horizontally spike that was cut. mz1.jpg|There is different lava as well as floating platforms. This screenshot also does not feature the HUD. mz2.jpg|There is UFOs in the sky that were cut, but it can be added on the 2013 remake via Debug Mode. mz3.jpg|Another screenshot with the UFOs. Spring Yard Zone/Sparkling Zone images00.jpg|A very early version of Spring Yard but known as Sparkling Zone. Just a small screenshot of this area, but different. You can see the difference between the lines buildings? and the backdrop here. images0B.jpg|This area exists in the final, but it's filled with different objects. The Roller does not appear here and is purple instead of blue, the Motobug doesn't even exist in the Spring Yards, and both the block and the spikes don't appear there in the final. Everything is replaced by two Crabmeats. images0D.jpg|A sign that says 'Goodbye'. images02.jpg|A sign that reads 'Good Luck'. images03.jpg images07.gif spark_sm.jpg|The circling spikes seem to have made a home around a bumper, not in the 'underground' areas in the final. The Good Luck sign is there, as well as other backgrounds bits and pieces. syz1.jpg|The start of Act 1. 308px-SYZ-Sparkling12.jpg|A similar image of this area, but with the final background and HUD. 320px-SYZ-Sparkling8.jpg|A sign that reads Kanji. 320px-SYZ-Fall.jpg|An area that is removed in the final game. 320px-SYZ_B.png|Odd ring placements. Labyrinth Zone TBA Star Light Zone TBA Scrap Brain Zone/Clock Work Zone TBA Special Stage TBA Other 320px-S1TitleBlack.png|Title screen from the 1990 Tokyo Toy Show. 320px-S1Title2.jpg|The title screen with the text 'Press Start Button'. 320px-S1StageSelect.jpg|An early level select where Spring Yard and Scrap Brain are Sparkling and Clock Work. Final Zone is also missing. 148px-S1concept-Madonna.jpg|Another early title screen with Sonic and a scrapped character Madonna. Sonic 1 CD Sonic 1 was supposed to be for the Sega CD, but it didn't, and so does Sonic 2 CD. 120px-Sonic1CD_Title.jpg|Title for Sonic 1 CD. 120px-Sonic1CD_Gameplay.jpg|Marble Zone in Sonic 1 CD. See also * Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Gear) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2013) Currently missing/under construction * Prerelease pictures of Green Hill Zone, Labyrinth Zone, Star Light Zone, Scrap Brain Zone and Special Stages * Revisional differences * Unused 2X2 tiles * Unused level chunks * Other unused graphics * Zone-specific unused graphics * Unused sound Category:Games with unused graphics Category:Games with unused sounds